leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Karthus/@comment-75.179.9.212-20101222061515
I'm not sure why karthus is NOT considered op. If you consider 2 evenly matched teams where karth is mid or even perhaps side lane, and any other lane that engages a fight, the enemy will likely end up having low hp IF they even survive the engage. (This is assuming it is a fair game and not already skewed due to imbalance of people, otherwise you could just argue that if the side lanes are dominated by the enemy due to this imbalance it is not karth's fault and his power isn't being properly gauged) So let's say karth's team is slightly better, then the engagement along another lane would mean kills for karth's team. Now if karth's team is just slightly worse, the enemy would win that engagement with less hp than a karth ult leading to karth getting kills without him having to be there at all and a quick snowball of AP -> ult -> kill -> AP and so forth. Granted, if karth isn't given ANY kills during early game he will still have moderate damage due to an average build of gaining AP and his AoE + ult will be managable. It is just that as soon as karth is given any bait early on, his ult can quickly scale to 40% of all enemy carry hp. People argue that zhonyas ring or banshee can counter Karth ult and they do help to some degree but the negatives for getting those items during early or mid game when they are needed so badly to protect you will set the carry's damage far lower than karth Q or any other enemy carry. Anyone that can use Karth properly easily acquires 1/3 or even 1/2 of the team's kills leading to his quick OP qualities of AoE + Q or Ult when not nearby. You can say that it is because Karth was used properly, but consider any other champ used equally as properly, they would have to engage in person and risk dying and the liklihood of another champ being able to get kills all over the map like karth is highly unlikely. Closely monitoring games with karthus and against, all it takes is map awareness (which any good summoner already has) and karthus will be gaining kills throughout the game and thus lead to his fast OP game domination. ^replies would be appreciated and I'd like to hear more than just karth is soft and dies because many other champs are just as soft. Arguing that karth must use valuable teamfight time to cast ult also has holes because of karth's use of AoE, Q, and wall being more than enough to pitch in until either his death if his team is overrun due to his supposed "lack of help" (which then this will VERY likely lead to karth obtaining kills during his death due to ult and more kills for karth) or they win the fight. Karthus is a difficult champ to use while laning with his Q, W, E to survive, but anyone who can do those is easily granted his very quick OP game domination. Many other champions are difficult but will not have as quickly a domination as karthus beind able to avg 1/3-1/2 of total kills. <-this is an avg using karth that know how to play, thus excluding complete feeds from poor summoners AND not counting the karth that completely wipe the enemy with a score such as 28/2/7 to even out the very best and worst.